i do - the scenes you dont see
by lil-aber-lisa
Summary: Title: I Do (the scenes you never got to see) Author: Lil aber lisa Rating: pg-13 Warnings: Fandom: Glee Characters: Baine, Kurt Shippers: Klaine Spoilers: Season 4 Episode 'I do' Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any character involved with that series. Also I do not own the lyrics to any Whitney Houston songs. Notes: one-shot scenes of things we didn't see in the episode.


**Title: I Do (the scenes you never got to see)  
Author: **Lil_aber_lisa**  
Rating: **pg-13**  
Warnings:  
Fandom:** Glee  
**Characters:** Baine, Kurt  
**Shippers:** Klaine  
**Spoilers:** Season 4 Episode 'I do'  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any character involved with that series. Also I do not own the lyrics to any Whitney Houston songs.  
**Notes: **one-shot scenes of things we didn't see in the episode.

Blaine threw the shirt onto the bed, this was his third attempt at finding an outfit, Kurt would be there and he needed to look, his best.

He settled for the first shirt he had tried and his black tie, he quiffed his hair one more time, looked directly at the mirror, took a breath and left for the wedding.

When he arrived he saw his friends milling around hugging one another and catching up on the latest gossip from their neck of the woods.

He glanced around to see the silhouette of Kurt approaching.

He looked up, further surveying Kurt, the trousers up to the bowtie… A bowtie!

Kurt smiled and Blaine reciprocated "Hi Kurt" is all he could manage and he kicked himself for not thinking of something wittier.

"Hello Blaine, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm well thank you"

They stand for a few awkward moments until Kurt grabs Blaine's hand with confidence and pulls him towards Mercedes' Prius.

Kurt pushed Blaine slightly against the car with a bump, leans into Blaine and whispers "get in."

Blaine obeys immediately and clambers into the car with Kurt following suit and on top of Blaine.

Blaine smiles and Kurt delves against his lips smacking hungrily against his, Blaine hums at the feeling of Kurt against him, he had so missed this, Blaine's hands tugged at Kurt's shirt to free it from his trousers, his hand touching skin, heat rising between the two.

Kurt leans up and chirps "had I known I was going to get groped in the back of a Prius I would have brought a change of clothes than go in looking like the prom morning after."

Blaine unsure how to answer, did the only way he knew, he lent up grabbing another moment against Kurt's lips, flicking his tongue asking to be let in.

Again Kurt moves and replies "what am I doing, I'm sort of dating someone back in New York"

"You're not in New York ant it's not exclusive right?" Blaine questioned, although he didn't want to wait for an answer "You in that Fay bowtie its' my kryptonite"

They kissed hungrily at one another again, enjoying the attention, Kurt guiltily pulled away

"Wait this doesn't mean that we're back together right?"

"Noooo noo no…" Blaine said quickly and realised he sounded like an idiot and added "It's cool, I know this is bros helping bros" he grinned playfully.

Kurt giggled "I love it when you talk fratty" Kurt swooped into Blaine again, nipping and kissing, his hands also fumbling at Blaine's hair, shirt, tie, anything to be closer to Blaine… he had missed this.

A tapping came from the car window, Kurt grumbled "This better not be Tina again" throughout their whole make out session Tina had tried to stop them with a multitude of reasons, they ignored it but this was different.

Kurt looked up to see Mercedes standing there arm crossed looking very unimpressed with the pair of them, she opened the door and Blaine lays there with Kurt still on top whilst she berated them.

"Hey can you two wrap it up, the wedding is about to start and I need my arm gays!" She huffed and Kurt quickly scooted off Blaine and tidied himself up, Blaine got out and managed a "oh my gawd" at the state of himself and strategically placed a jacket in front of him to hide his erection… damn Kurt he thought.

As they walked towards the church Mercedes muttered "You do realise how trashy and blasephamous this is right?"

Kurt was the one to answer first "Mercedes… everyone hooks up at weddings"

Blaine could do nothing but smile at Mercedes "Hmmm… let's go this outfit needs an audience!" she finally says and into the church they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone takes their seats and wait for Miss Pilsbury to enter. As they wait all Blaine can think about was their make out session in the car. He glances towards Kurt who also looks lost in thought. Kurt is thinking about Adam and what he is doing back in New York, does he miss him? How could he technically cheat when he lay into Blaine so much for the same thing, he looked up and catches Blaine smiling and is lost in those eyes. The memory of that heat of his body pressing against his, Blaine's lips tracing along his neck and lips, Kurt sighs and is jolted from the memory when the music starts.

He looked at the doors opening to see Sue Sylvester in a wedding dress walk down the aisle towards Will Schuester, Kurt only hoped this was not a cruel trick. He watched as Sue whispered into Will's ear.

Everyone glanced too one another expecting Miss Pilsbury to walk in… but she didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will told everyone they should still have the reception and enjoy themselves.

Blaine and Kurt dueted and as they sung back to back and flirted onstage their song came to an end and everyone clapped.

Blaine caught his breath and asked "I'm gonna get some punch, do you want anything?"

Kurt tried to answer without jumping him "Yeah, I'll take a cup, but remember we're not…"

Blaine finished his sentence "dating" and added "We're here as friends."

Kurt nodded and replied "Right" Blaine ducked off to get the drinks a little sullenly, he knew making out with Kurt was going to make things unbearable.

Kurt also felt slightly weird but was side-tracked when he saw the baby cupcakes.

Tina Cohen-Chang had found Kurt in her sights and she promised herself that she would not interfere, but that was before Kurt decided he could make out with Blaine.

She marched up to Kurt and barraged him with "I don't like the way you treat Blaine. There I said it! You're here, you're in New York, you're at , and you're at NYADA, who are you Kurt? Meanwhile Blaine is here lonely… and yes he cheated and we're all human Kurt, we all deserve to be loved back Kurt."

She sucked in more air as Kurt was sure she didn't breathe during all that , he was slightly irritated by what she said and replied "Oh Tina, I say this with total love, but the moment we all saw coming is finally here, you're a hag, you're hagged out, you're in love with Blaine and it's creepy stop!"

Tina was angry and spat "What do you know about love; you just come and go, who's been here to support him… me! Who took him to Sadie Hawkins… me! Who put him in bed when he got sick and put vapour rub on his little muscly chest whilst he slept." She halted mid-sentence realising her revelation.

Kurt was gobsmacked he could only manage singular words "Wait… What… Uhhh?!" Completely confused by what Tina had just revealed she stuttered "What, No, I didn't mean, this isn't about me Kurt, I have to go!" she spun on her heels and sped out of the dance hall.

Kurt began to follow whilst shouting "Did you vapour rape my ex-boyfriend, don't you walk away from me Tina Cohen-Chang."

Blaine had returned from grabbing their punch to watch Tina speed out with Kurt in pursuit.

Blaine wondered if he should follow, the decision was made for him when Kurt stopped and returned back to the cupcake stand, he needed sugar. Why did the thought of someone touching Blaine make him so mad, so jealous, so wanting to be the only one that does. Kurt shakes his head and remembers Adam.

Kurt looks up to see Blaine staring at him inquisitively, Kurt licks his lips and desire takes hold, he gains confidence and his moral battle fails as again he takes the cups from Blaine, places them down and pulls Blaine along by his jacket.

Blaine obliges and follows him, confused at the change of Kurt's behaviour; they take the elevator up to Kurt's room.

Kurt hums a song and mutters "I know it's late and you're weary" Blaine knowing the song replies "I know your plans don't include me."

Kurt unlocks the door, takes one look at him and pulls him inside by his tie, the door closes behind them and Kurt turns on his heels and nudges Blaine against the door, his body pressing into Blaine's, his lips grazing Blaine's neck, Blaine growls lowly and his hands scramble for Kurt's shirt and his bowtie."

"Easy, don't break it." Kurt murmurs against Blaine's skin, Blaine laughed and slowly undone the bowtie and lay it on the dressing table.

Kurt took his jacket off whilst Blaine undid his tie and dropped his jacket to the floor.

Blaine and Kurt stared at one another, neither one wanting to move.

For a brief moment Kurt was struck by guilt and a flash of Adam hit him, Blaine wondered if he should do the right thing and leave, however he craved Kurt's touch that he practically pounced Kurt and pushed him to the bed, hungrily kissing and tearing at clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stood in front of the mirror and straightened his bowtie, he reminisced the last few hours, his cheeks flushed slightly, and Blaine lent from the bed and said with unusual boldness

"Tell me we're not back together."

Kurt looked at Blaine through the mirror "I mean… it was fun"

"Don't"

"But" Kurt so wanted to remind himself and Blaine that he was and is with Adam, Blaine stole his attention again, by getting up and standing behind him and stared at him through the mirror adoring the dishevelled look

"I'm not going to let you minimalize this Kurt, it's no accident that we were together on Christmas and again on Valentine's Day and we're going to be together, for many many more, no matter how you pretend this doesn't mean anything."

Kurt wondered why Blaine assumed what happened didn't mean anything to him, it did, but had he forgiven Blaine? But hadn't he just done what Blaine did with, Kurt shuddered he didn't want to picture Blaine with someone else.

Kurt looked at Blaine who looked as if he was waiting for a decision, Kurt moved as close to Blaine as he could without wanting to drag him back to the bed and whispered seductively "I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay."

Kurt left and Blaine could only smile and hope that was not the last time Kurt would be with him, he promised himself that he would get Kurt back.

THE END


End file.
